


Good morning

by jbbarnes-is-gq (Be_eating_you)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_eating_you/pseuds/jbbarnes-is-gq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve turned in his arms, reaching up with one of his large hands to grab the back of Bucky’s head, his hair pulled tight in his fingers. Bucky instantly felt like his legs had turned to jelly. He let out a little whimpering sound, which only made Steve tighten his grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> A gift for a friend, who requested "…Stucky…sugar daddy Steve…*hack, cough*"
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Bucky’s nose twitched at the aromas of coffee and a homemade breakfast that were luring him out of sleep. He’d come in late -- fuck had he come in late -- but Steve had been as generous as always. He’d greeted Bucky with sleep tousled hair and an inexplicably warm blanket that he draped over his shoulders. It made the knowledge that Bucky was going to have one hell of a hangover a little easier to deal with.

He hadn’t expected Steve to get up and make him breakfast. Of course, he didn’t really expect a good 90% of the things Steve did for him. Steve was so… so fucking generous that it made it hard for Bucky to breathe sometimes. He had grown up poor, in a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. It didn’t sound like that big of a deal until you factored in his parents, himself, and his two sisters. Ultimately, when it became clear that the three children shouldn’t be sharing a room anymore (there was a tantrum to end all tantrums thanks to Rebecca and Katie), Bucky had been moved out to the living room. Sleeping on the couch or the floor wasn’t all that bad, and they’d eventually picked up a couch with a proper fold out at a garage sale. The fact that the fold out smelled a bit rank made Bucky stick to the couch most of the time, but the thought had been a nice one. 

Moving into the dorms had been a step up for Bucky. The dorms gave him an actual bed of his own that didn’t smell like a stranger’s feet. It gave him the ability to close a door between himself and people making noise. The fact that his roommate was almost never there just helped increase the sense of privacy that living in the dorms gave him. 

And then there was Steve. Shit, what could he say about the man? He was currently stretched out in his King size bed, cozied in more blankets than the man had any right to own. Steve’s apartment was modest, sure, but it seemed downright ritzy compared to what Bucky was used to. He felt like a bit of an idiot, but he’d been wowed by the fact that Steve owned one of the really nice Keurigs that Bucky had seen in offices. All to himself. Not a company purchase, but a personal one. A Keurig shouldn’t have been the Hallmark of success to him, but it Meant something. It meant that Steve had enough money to spend somewhere around $200 on a fucking coffee pot, not to mention how much all the little K Cups ended up costing. Bucky could probably go through the entire apartment and catalogue just how much Steve spent on creature comforts. Sure, he’d come away from the experience a little dumbfounded, but he could do it. Growing up poor meant that he was mindful of expense. 

He stretched and sat up, wrinkling his nose at the crick in his neck and the pervasive ache that was crawling around in his skull. He probably shouldn’t have drank as much as he did, but he was still adjusting to the whole ability to go out and get trashed without his parents knowing thing. So far, it had worked out for him. Bucky had met Steve while heaving up his guts in an alleyway. Steve had appeared to him like some kind of fucking angel out of the Bible, had cleaned him up and asked him if he needed a ride home. 

Bucky had somehow gotten the balls to text Steve the next day, and their relationship had grown from there. Bucky was nineteen, and Steve was _twenty-nine_ , thirty in July. The age difference had initially thrown Steve for a loop, but Bucky had brought him around with promises of discretion and the fact that nineteen _was_ “well” over eighteen. All in all, Steve let Bucky lead the pace of their relationship, because he was still afraid of overstepping some boundary. 

Bucky set the pace of the relationship, but Steve ran the show once they got in bed together. And fuck, did Bucky love it. Bucky hadn’t really expected what he’d gotten out of Steve, but it was a pleasant surprise. When he’d first gotten the older man into bed, he’d anticipated the usual. Some awkward dirty talk, a partially lubed finger crammed up his ass to get him “ready” and some half hearted grunting that lasted maybe two minutes.

No. No, what he got was a fucking sexual athlete that actually took the time to prepare him for the endurance trial he was going to go through. Steve had given him a massage -- a _massage_ , who does that?-- and had only started to play with his ass once he’d already felt like a boneless rag doll. He’d rubbed a finger against Bucky’s asshole like it was any other part of him, any other group of muscles that needed to be rubbed out of their tension, and had lubricated him enough that the slide of his fingers hadn’t hurt. Of course, that also meant he’d had the ever present feeling of being slick for days after, even when he’d been sure he’d cleaned himself up. And the actual fucking? He’d felt it in his goddamn teeth. After everything was said and done, Steve had wrapped him up in the warm blankets and had cuddled him, murmuring reassurances and praise to him. 

He’d expected a cheap lay and he’d gotten the best sex of his life. It had progressed from there to where it was now, with Bucky surrendering more and more control to Steve -- and gladly. He didn’t really like to think of it in terms of exchange, but he knew there were people out there who would. He got anything he wanted, expensive gifts he would never think to even ask for, and Steve got to fuck him silly. He didn’t like to think of it in those terms, personally, because he loved Steve and he knew that Steve returned the affection. He knew it every time Steve did give him a gift, or in how Steve would walk up behind him and wrap him up in his arms like he never wanted to let go. There was love there, fuck the hypothetical critics. 

Bucky spent a lot of time telling off the hypothetical critics of his relationship, in his head. No one ever actually said anything to him -- he was careful to be discreet like he promised-- but it was so easy to imagine what people would say if they knew or had the balls to speak. It was especially easy to imagine the quips and jabs at him that would be made if anyone ever heard him call Steve “Daddy” in a wavering voice while he begged for his cock. 

He loved it, but he’d also curl up and die if anyone ever witnessed it. If Steve had been closer to his age, it was whatever. But because of the age difference, it was so easy for him to call up a million scenarios in which people would be critical of him for wanting to make Daddy happy. 

Bucky pulled a blanket around his shoulders and made his way out to the kitchen. Steve was standing at the stove, making scrambled eggs and bacon. There was already a plate of pancakes on the table, ready to be served. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Steve looked over his shoulder at him and smiled, all too bright and cheerful for how Bucky was feeling. Fuck, he loved him.

“Morning,” Bucky muttered and crossed over to him, nudging his head against Steve’s shoulder. Steve clucked his tongue at him and turned to wrap an arm around him. 

“Head hurt, baby?”

“Mhm.”

“We’ll eat breakfast, and then I’ll make it all better, alright?”

Bucky nodded, lifting his head to get a kiss from Steve before he wandered over to the table. The breakfast was delicious, and exactly what Bucky needed to feel better. Everything from the hot coffee to the just right scrambled eggs. The gentle pressure of Steve’s hand on his thigh just made it better. When they’d finished and cleared the table, Bucky gravitated towards Steve’s back, nuzzling his face against his shoulder while Steve finished rinsing off plates. He slipped his arms around Steve’s narrow hips and smiled at the appreciative rumble he could hear through the other man’s body. He was going to get what he needed, that was for sure.

“What are you doing, baby?”

“Mmmn, snuggling you,” Bucky answered, pressing kisses to Steve’s back through the thin fabric of his t shirt, “and wishing.”

“Wishing for what?” Steve’s voice dropped, rumbling through his chest. With the man in his arms like this, listening to his deep voice and feeling the firmness of his muscles under his hands, it was hard to imagine he’d ever been anything but a living Adonis. Even though Bucky had seen the pictures, he couldn’t really think of Steve as a scrawny asthmatic. He was too good, too perfect. 

“Um,” he started to answer, burying his face between Steve’s shoulder blades, “I want to make Daddy happy.” 

Steve groaned, a deep sound in his chest, and one of his hands dropped to squeeze Bucky’s wrist, “That so?”

“Mhmm.”

Steve turned in his arms, reaching up with one of his large hands to grab the back of Bucky’s head, his hair pulled tight in his fingers. Bucky instantly felt like his legs had turned to jelly and all the blood in his body had rushed to his cock. He let out a little whimpering sound, which only made Steve tighten his grip. They’d done this enough that Steve was getting comfortable with what Bucky could take. 

“Do you know what’d make me happy, baby?”

“Tell me, please?”

Steve’s other hand was on his throat, strong fingers tracing over his Adam’s apple and providing just enough pressure that he had to suck in a breath. God, Steve was going to fucking kill him with this and they were still fully dressed in the kitchen. He swallowed thickly again, his eyes trained on Steve’s face.

“I want you on your knees, swallowing down my cock,” Steve’s voice came out like gravel and Bucky ate it up, “letting me fuck your face as hard as I want. Think you can do that for me, baby? Think you can be a good boy and let me use your mouth, hm?”

The first time Steve had talked to him like that, it had been awkward. Steve had felt bad about saying things like that to Bucky, but now they’d settled more into it and some of the most deliciously dirty things came out of Steve’s mouth. Bucky couldn’t wait until he got really into it. It’d come. He locked his eyes on Steve’s and dropped to his knees, nuzzling his face against Steve’s crotch. It was rewarding to feel his cock starting to get hard through the thin fabric of his sleep pants. Bucky loved feeling Steve get hard through his clothes. It was so satisfying to feel his cock go from softly resistant to firm and demanding. It made his mouth water. He whimpered quietly, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s growing hard on, satisfied when he heard Steve groan above him. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he breathed out, glancing up at the older man, “I want you to use my mouth. Please?”

Steve groaned again, reaching down to push his sleep pants down. His cock was suddenly free for Bucky, and he was quick to rub his cheek against the bare skin and pepper it with kisses. It was so hard and _warm_ against his face. Bucky could never get over just how warm Steve’s skin was, everywhere. He licked his lips and took the head in his mouth, looking up at Steve while he sucked softly.

“Baby, fuck… fuck, that just won’t do,” Steve grumbled, but his pupil’s were large and dark. He cupped Bucky’s head in both of his hands, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. Bucky exhaled sharply, letting his jaw relax as much as he could. His jaw would be aching by the time Steve decided he was done, it always did, but it was so worth it. The head of Steve’s cock touched the back of his throat and he reflexively gagged, tears springing up to his eyes. Steve only shifted his hips, dragging the sensitive tip over the ridges of Bucky’s palette, taking his time in exploiting the wet warmth Bucky was providing him. 

He swallowed noisily, half gagging again, and Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair, punctuating the grow above him, “Don’t swallow.”

Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock with the order, feeling the need to swallow already building. He was salivating around the cock in his mouth, and felt like he was about to drown from the pressure it provided coupled with the sensation of having a mouthful of spit. He angled his head down slightly, feeling it run against his lips. Steve’s moan of approval was enough for him to be obedient. He closed his eyes, feeling Steve grasping at his hair, and then the other man started to roll his hips, hard, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into Bucky’s mouth, down his throat. Bucky could feel his body shaking, his skin growing hot and sweat collecting at the base of his spine. He could feel his own cock aching and heavy between his legs, but he didn’t dare touch himself.

Daddy didn’t say he could. 

He half opened his eyes, and his vision swam with unshed tears and the forceful way Steve was fucking his mouth. He couldn’t see Steve’s face, but what he could see was enough. Steve’s arm muscles tensed, just so, while he held onto the back of Bucky’s head. Steve’s abs clenching and unclenching while he rolled his hips. Those hops, and the perfect V they were set into. Bucky groaned and closed his eyes again, focusing back on the obscene feeling of straight up drooling over Steve’s cock. And he was drooling. He could feel it down his chin and at his throat. He could fucking _hear_ it. 

Steve abruptly pulled his cock away and Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, a ragged whimper following it. He looked up at Steve, all red lips and drool down his chin, and got the most blissed out sounding moan from his lover.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy, such a good boy sitting there for me,” Steve huffed out, the words half stuttered over his ragged breath, “did you like that?”

Bucky nodded, not sure if he could get his tongue and jaw working in unison. He squirmed, looking up at Steve with a half open mouth, as if he needed his cock back between his lips. Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m going to take you to the bedroom, my good boy, and I’m gunna fuck you...fuck you right, how you need to be fucked, hm?” Steve’s voice became more level, “Is that what you want?”

“I need it, Daddy,” Bucky felt himself slurring, but he wasn’t one to deny Steve his words. He shifted to press his face against Steve’s thigh, “Please, I need it, I need you to fuck me, no one fucks me like you do, please? I need you in me...please, Daddy?”

His words came out as a hushed and slurred litany, and maybe that just added to the effect. He felt Steve’s hands on him, felt the man’s body shift above him before he was lifted into the air. He easily wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders, feeling like a boneless and pliant toy in the other man’s arms. He could see Steve’s smile out of the corner of his eye and it made him love it even more. God, what he wouldn’t give to see that smile…

Steve was laying him down on the bed and pulling at his clothes. Bucky moved to help him, hardly surprised when Steve swatted his hands away. He liked to unwrap Bucky like a present sometimes, and Bucky wasn’t one to protest. It felt good to be so wanted, to have a lover touch him like he was something special, not some poor dumb kid that had been found puking his guts out in an alley. It was good to be touched like he was loved. 

Steve’s hands smoothed out his muscles, kneaded at them, massaging him into a state of relaxation that made it that much easier to use him. Bucky wasn’t going to complain. Steve worked out the crick in his neck, he worked out a stiffness in his back that Bucky hadn’t even been fully aware of. If it made Steve happy to give him a thorough rub down before fucking him, Bucky wasn’t about to turn his nose up at a free massage. 

Finally, Steve’s slicked up fingers were inside of him, rubbing at the firm ring of muscles until he had Bucky squirming. The tips of his fingers found Bucky’s prostate and he started to whimper, “Ohh, fuck, Daddy, please? Please, don’t stop, please don’t…”

“Is that what my good boy needs?” Steve spoke behind him and Bucky couldn’t help the little lurch of his hips. He loved being Steve’s good boy, fuck did he love it. He felt himself nodding, rubbing his face against the comforter beneath him.

“Please…”

Steve’s breath was suddenly at his shoulder, his fingers hooking deep inside of Bucky and rubbing unforgivingly into his prostate, “Of course that’s what my good boy needs. That’s what you always need, isn’t it? Need to be full and stretched out, aching from it, hm? Need me to treat this poor little hole like I did your mouth?”

Immediately, Bucky’s jaw was aching with the memory of Steve fucking his mouth. It wasn’t a bad ache. It was the kind of ache that sprang up when smelling a favorite food after starving for the day. He groaned, his body shaking, and it must have been pleasing to Steve because he was kissing the line of Bucky’s spine a second later. 

“Yeah, that’s what you need,” Steve growled out, “you need my cock deep in you, fucking you like no one else can, huh, baby? You need me to fuck you ‘til you can’t remember who you are. Cum all up inside of you…”

“Shit,” Bucky gasped into the comforter, feeling the distinct sensation of his balls tightening. He was going to cum, just from listening to Steve talk while he rubbed his prostate.

“Nuh uh,” Steve pulled his fingers out, taking his hands away from Bucky’s body and purposefully backing him down from his climax. His large hand came down suddenly on Bucky’s asscheek with a sharp _thwack_ , the sting that rose in his skin pulling him further back from his orgasm. Not that it didn’t feel good, Bucky loved being spanked, but it was such a different and unexpected sensation.

“Owww,” he hissed out, but wiggled his ass, groaning at the friction of his cock against the comforter. He needed to cum so bad, and he’d just been backed down from the edge. Steve chuckled behind him, delivering another blow that made him jump and groan.

“Bad boy,” Steve growled behind him, spanking him again, “trying to cum when Daddy didn’t say you could.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky choked out, feeling the tears that had been in his eyes spilling over his lashes. Steve’s fingers trailed soothingly along his stinging asscheek, and Bucky trembled at the sensation.

“That’s alright, baby,” Steve murmured, “I know it is hard to control yourself. But you see, I don’t want you to cum before me. I want you to cum after you’re well and thoroughly used. Wouldn’t that be nice, baby?”

Bucky nodded, trying not to roll his hips too much and give in to the need to cum, “That would be nice, Daddy. Please? Please, cum in me… please fill me up, fuck me, I don’t wanna be without you, please?”

His voice was hitting on a whiney note, but he knew Steve didn’t mind. If anything, it drove Steve wild. His hands were back on Bucky’s ass, kneading his cheek, his thumb popping back inside of him in such a way that made him groan. His other thumb joined the first and Bucky wasn’t exactly sure what Steve was doing, but it felt so good… he had both thumbs sunk deep into him, his fingers digging his asscheeks while he was being spread open. God, it was making him feel so loose and dirty, and the amount of lube that Steve had used left him sloppily wet. He could hear the movement of Steve’s fingers in his ass, and it only made him want more for the slap-slap-slap of skin on skin. He knew that he was speaking, pleading with Steve to fuck him, but he wasn’t exactly aware of his words because of how desperate he felt. 

It was a relief from the teasing stretch in his ass when Steve pulled his hands away to get a condom. Bucky listened to the sound of the wrapper, and the subtle shifts of skin when Steve slid it on. He could hear Steve adding more lube to his cock, stroking himself -- shit, he was going to be sloppy for a week, at this rate. He whined through his nose, impatiently raising his hips until he was rewarded with the firm press of one of Steve’s hands. His other hand was being used to guide his cock. 

The first thing that Bucky felt was the press of the head, slick and firm against his asshole. He breathed in sharp and focused on forcing his body to accept that pressure, bearing down despite the thought that that was the last thing he should do. It just made him take Steve’s cock in greedier, and he groaned at the feeling of each inch sinking into his body. Fuck, he felt massive, even more so the slower that Steve pushed into him. There was a bit of discomfort from the intrusion, but it rolled over to pleasure faster than it would have if he hadn’t been so well lubricated. It felt like ages before Steve was flush with his body, his hands rubbing over Bucky’s sides and hips. He felt so, so full, so perfectly stretched out and like he never wanted to give up the heat inside of his body. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, dragging his fingers down Bucky’s back until he could fan his hands out and hook them around his hips. Bucky pushed back against him, grunting at the shift of his cock.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please?”

That was enough for Steve. He drew back, taking away some of that delicious pressure, dragging that length part way out of Bucky’s tight hole, then rammed back in. Bucky couldn’t help but cry out, arching his back as Steve started to fuck him hard. Bucky heard the bed creaking beneath them and the soft “whump” of the frame against the wall that made him glad that Steve’s bedroom didn’t back up to a neighbor’s or anything like that. It also satisfied him in a way that he couldn’t describe. Steve was fucking him hard enough that it was moving the bed. Not just a soft squeak of mattress springs, no, a full out smack against the wall. And how he breathed and groaned above him… Bucky could listen to that for years. Hearing his own desperate whines punctuating Steve’s moans just made it all that much better. They were doing this together. They were doing this because it was something that they both needed and wanted. 

Steve reached out and grabbed his hair again, and Bucky felt his cock twitch hard between his legs at the contact. He whined, his body tensing, “Daddy, I’m gunna…”

Steve’s hand immediately let go of his hair, reaching around him to firmly grab hold of his cock. The tight fingers around his base, bending him back just so, were uncomfortable enough to once more back down his orgasm. He felt like his whole body was throbbing and shaking with the need to cum, only being held back by Steve’s perfectly too rough touch. And the whole time, Steve didn’t relent on his rhythm, fucking into him like nothing else mattered. Like he _wanted_ to break Bucky’s pelvis. Bucky had never had a lover as fit as Steve, and damn did it make a difference. He had more endurance, sure, but he also had the strength to fuck him hard enough to smack the bed obnoxiously into the wall. Bucky’s ass would be aching. He pushed back against Steve, demanding more. 

“Soon, my good boy, you can cum soon,” he growled out, his fingers gripping into Bucky’s hip, “Daddy’s going to fill you up, make you so full. Fuck, you feel so good. You feel so good, baby…”

Steve trailed off, his body tensing and his thrusting becoming more erratic. Bucky knew from the sharpness of his breathing that he was cumming. He imagined what it would be like without the condom in the way, how it would feel to be sloppy with Steve’s cum and the lube. The thought of Steve’s cum leaking out of him, trailing slowly down his thigh, made his cock throb in Steve’s grasp. Thankfully, blessedly, Steve wasn’t going to let him suffer his need much longer. As soon as he came, he was jerking Bucky roughly, urging him on towards the orgasm that he’d so far been denied. 

He felt like there was fire shooting down his legs, making his muscles jump and shiver. His vision blanked out, or maybe he just shut his eyes so tight he saw stars, but when he came, he swore he went blind. 

Steve’s hands were on him, rubbing over his too warm skin, soothing him and bringing him down. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed Steve slipping out of him and getting rid of the condom, he’d been so utterly blissed out.

“There’s my baby,” Steve smiled at him, rubbing his hand over his side, “are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky nodded, letting his eyes clothes again, “m’so good. So good.”

Steve chuckled, nudging Bucky’s hip with his knuckles, “I need you to get up so we can clean up, sweety. Then we can nap a little.”

“But Daddy…”

“Don’t ‘but Daddy’ me, good boy,” Steve nudged him again, “we’re gunna get cleaned up and take a nice nap. I want to hold you.”

Bucky sighed, reluctantly sitting himself up. It was worth it because Steve wrapped his arms around him tight, kissing the side of his neck, “I love you, Bucky. You know that, right? I love you so damn much.”

“I know,” Bucky murmured back, resting his head against Steve’s, “I love you too.”

And he did. He smiled, nuzzling his face into Steve’s hair. He may have grown up poor, but he was a wealthy man now, fuck the gifts Steve gave him. All he needed was this.


End file.
